


Home Invasion

by DepressedOnion, LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual Non-Consent, Death Threats, Dom/sub, Glove Kink, Gunplay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, POV Alternating, Painplay, RP Style Formatting, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedOnion/pseuds/DepressedOnion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Dave wants to get nonconned. Dirk provides.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Home Invasion

Dirk loves Dave very very very much.  _ Very _ much. Maybe unhealthily so. He doesn't care, though, because Dave loves him too, and Dirk will do anything for him.

So when Dave approached him one day, nervous and dancing around a topic, Dirk waited patiently for him to get to the point. And when he only rambled on, saying a lot and nothing at all, Dirk pinned him to the wall and made him say it.

Just one little sentence that sent fire  _ racing _ though Dirk's veins. Dave likes it rough, likes being used and treated like a toy for Dirk, but-

_ "I want you to rape me." _

The tiniest, breathiest, most embarrassed sentence and it sent Dirk's mind  _ whirling _ , the possessive, dangerous monster in his chest  _ crooning _ . Oh, they had talked about it hashed out a couple of details, but Dirk hadn't told Dave  _ when _ it would be happening.

That would ruin the authentic quality of it, after all.

Dave thinks Dirk is with Roxy. He thinks he has the house to himself. He thinks that Dirk won’t be home for  _ hours _ . He doesn't know that Dirk is slipping in through the window in the back, dressed in black, pockets full of fun little toys to send Dave's heart  _ racing _ .

His footsteps are quiet. He can hear Dave in the kitchen, so he slinks down the hall, heart beating roughly in his chest. His dick is already half-heard, so fucking ready for it. To force Dave and make Dave  _ cry _ .

He waits until he knows Dave's back is to the door and steps into the kitchen, crossing the space quickly and grabbing his arm, spinning him around and shoving him against the fridge none-to-gently, clapping his hand over Dave's mouth, gloved hand muffling any surprised noises he might make.

He presses his body up against Dave's, staying menacingly silent for a moment. He must be a sight, dressed in all black, black mask covering the lower half of his face, black beanie covering his hair- the only part of him visible is his eyes- orange and burning, left uncovered.

“You will not scream.” Dirk growls, voice low and menacing. “I have a gun. If you so much as move a muscle towards your phone, I will shoot you. Nod if you understand me.”

There are so many things he is going to do to Dave. This is going to be  _ fun _ .

  
  


Dave had a lot of kinks. This was common knowledge in his and Dirk's relationship, and Dirk took advantage of it often. It was great, it really was, but he always wanted to try  _ more _ . He's had one particular fantasy in mind for a while, and it took more hyping up than he'd like to admit before he even considered bringing it up. But when Dirk  _ agreed _ ... Christ, Dave was sporting a boner almost the entire time they talked about it. Dirk never told him  _ when _ it would happen, to keep the surprise, but Dave fantasized about it almost every night after the fact. Eventually though, the idea shifted to the back of his head. He thought about it less and less, and soon enough he'd actually almost forgotten.

Dirk was out, so Dave decided to relax and watch a movie in the meantime. He chose a movie and stepped into the kitchen to get some snacks, only to be shoved into the fridge by a strong hand.

Terror ices his blood, and he opens his mouth to scream, but the man clamps a hand against his mouth before he can even open it. Dave opens his eyes to try and find some way to get away, but the man's eyes catch his attention instead. Orange. Dave thinks back to the conversation he had with Dirk and manages to relax, only to tense up again at Dirk's words. Dave knows Dirk doesn't actually have a gun, but the idea still makes his heart race. He tries to struggle, but Dirk's too strong, holding him still. He can barely move an arm, and the thought sends arousal shooting through his entire body. He nods, pausing his movements. He was helpless, trapped, and he  _ loved _ it.

  
  


Dave is clearly terrified for a moment, struggling, until he recognizes Dirk and stills, expression flickering into relief for a second until his goes panicked at Dirk's threat and he jerks a little.

Dirk has him pinned too well. Dave can't move a bit. Dave nods and Dirk feels a smirk steal onto his face.

Not that Dave can see it under the mask, of course. But he can probably read it in Dirk's eyes.

"Good." Dirk murmurs, and slides his hand away from Dave's mouth, hand sinking down to grip Dave's hip tightly. Now that he's actually here, with Dave terrified underneath him, his mind is racing over what to do first. He runs a slow, contemplative look over Dave's body.

"I wasn't expecting to find something so...  _ pretty _ here tonight." He growls. He leans in and presses his nose to the side of Dave's head and breathes in deep. "I can't say I'm disappointed, though." His hand squeezes on Dave's hip as he gives a little growl, pressing Dave into the fridge. "You and I are going to have some  _ fun _ ."

  
  


A shudder runs through Dave's body at the almost bruising hold Dirk has on his hip, and he bites his lip to hold back a whimper.

He can't stop the flush of color to his cheeks at Dirk's complement, even as he tries to seem disgusted.

Dave knew that Dirk could get violent, could hurt him, could bend him over and spank him until he cried, and the thought of it sent his heart pounding. He wanted to see how far Dirk would go.

"Let go of me." He tries to put venom behind the words, but his voice is quiet and shaky, and it sounds more desperate than firm.

He doesn't try to struggle, just glares daggers into Dirk's eyes, trying to seem unbothered even as his pants get tighter every minute.

He really, really does try not to thrust his hips up into Dirk's but he can't help it, not when he  _ growls _ like that. He can't move much, and it only leaves him more desperate than before.

  
  


Dave's glaring at him- how  _ cute _ . He's about as threatening as a wet kitten, especially with how his hips are alreadying twitching, trying to rock up into Dirk's.

Really, that's not the right behavior at all. Dirk will have to correct that.

"Now... why would I do something... like  _ that _ ?" Dirk growls, pressing his mouth right to Dave's ear and breathing roughly into it.

He pulls back, snatches Dave's shades from his face, and drops them (gently) on the nearby counter, other hand plunging into his back pocket and yanking out a strip of cloth.

He wants to see Dave's pretty eyes widen in fear, tear up and cry, but he's playing a role right now- so he presses the cloth over Dave's eyes and ties it roughly behind his head.

He sinks his hand into Dave's hair and  _ yanks _ his head back, growling in his ear, "Take it off and you'll be  _ sorry _ ."

  
  


Dave can't help but whimper, just a little bit, at Dirk's tone. It's low and dangerous and the sexiest fucking thing he's ever heard.

He takes off Dave's shades, and before he could even think to protest, Dirk's pulling a blindfold over his eyes. Its thick enough to obscure his vision, and another wave of fear floods through him at the lost sense. Dirk pulls his head back and Dave flat out moans, breath coming out in heavy bursts. Dirk's voice is suddenly louder and even more intense than before, and just that alone makes him whine again.

"Oh yeah? What'll happen if I do?" He hisses, voice strained and quiet. It's pathetic, really, he just whined for gods sakes, but Dave wasn't going down without a fight, no matter what his dick had to say about it.

  
  


Dave moans and  _ that's _ such a pretty noise that goes right to Dirk's dick.

So Dirk hums a little, low and contemplative. Dave is hard against him, so he shifts just enough for him to shove his hand down there and grab Dave's dick.

_ Hard _ .

"You like having this pretty little cock, don't you?" Dirk growls, and tightens his hand  _ more _ . "Then keep. The blindfold. On."

He wouldn't actually do anything like what he's implying, of course- but the  _ power _ it gives him- it rushes through his veins, heady and intoxicating.

  
  


Oh  _ fuck _ . Dirk's hand feels fucking amazing, and Dave never stood a chance.

Then he threatens to actually cut off his dick, and holy mother of God that should  _ not _ turn him on that much.

Dirk's grip tightens and Dave moans again, head falling back and hips pressing into the touch. Its painful, almost unbearably so, and its  _ perfect _ . "Fuck you." He grits out, still trying to seem defiant.

  
  


Dave's really feeling it and it's delightful. Dirk laughs a little, reaching up and tugging his mask down.

"No." He purrs, grinding the heel of his hand forcefully against the head of Dave's cock. "Fuck  _ you _ ." He sinks his teeth into the lobe of Dave's ear with a hungry little growl.

What should he do first? Should he bend Dave over the kitchen table? Shove him to his knees and facefuck him? The  _ options _ ...

Well. They're here in the kitchen. Might as well make use of it.

He wraps his hand around Dave's throat and pins him to the fridge, reaching over for their drawers, opening a couple to give the illusion of not knowing where things are before grabbing the scissors and slamming them all shut, one after another.

He snips the scissors a couple of times.

"Don't move, pretty thing." He says, and slips them under the hem of Dave's shirt, beginning to cut the fabric apart.

  
  


Dirk's hand feels so good, and he's so desperate for _anything_ that he almost starts to beg, to plead to be bent over the counter and _fucked_ _senseless_ , until he remembers where he is, until he remembers his place. Dirk's words only solidify how powerless he is now, and Dave can't do anything about it.

And then, god, Dirk grabs his throat, holding him against the fridge while he leans over and fuck, he can't breathe, and it feels so fucking great.

The drawers slamming closed punctuate Dave's too quick breaths, and the snap of the scissors puts his nerves on end. Dirk tells him not to move and Dave tenses, wondering if Dirk would actually cut him. Would he? He wants him to. Fuck, Dave  _ wants _ him to. He want to feel the cool metal break his skin, feel the pain creep up his nerves and make him whimper.

  
  


Dirk cuts up the front of Dave's shirt until it's all the way through and the fabric is falling open to either side of him. He closes the scissors and presses them up next to Dave's neck like they're a knife.

"Wasn't that easy, pretty thing?" Dirk growls. "Be nice and quiet and this won't have to be hard."

He drops the scissors on the counter and grabs a nice handful of Dave's bare chest, his leather gloves rubbing against his skin, squeezing it before grabbing his nipple and pulling roughly, forcing Dave to arch up against Dirk.

"Maybe you  _ like _ it rough." Dirk murmurs, sinking his teeth into Dave's earlobe again. "I found the house with the biggest slut in existence, is that it?" He croons, voice low and threatening.

  
  


Wait, was Dirk actually going to cut him? He thinks it's still the scissors pressed against his throat, but there's no way he could tell. Dirk could have grabbed a knife while he got the scissors, and Dave wouldn't have been any the wiser.

Knife or not, the threat of it gets Dirk's point across and he nods, careful of the scissors. (knife?)

Quiet. Yeah, he could do quiet.

The scissors leave his neck, and he almost misses the cool threat of it until Dirk grips his chest and throws his brain into overdrive. Every touch feels downright  _ godly _ , and when Dirk pinches his nipple every thought other than  _ 'yes please more god yes' _ leaves his mind. He barely hears Dirk speaking until he bites Dave's ear again, snapping his attention back to the present.

Dirk calls him a  _ slut _ and his dick actually fucking  _ twitches _ .

"Maybe." He answers, cheeks flushing red at the admission.

  
  


_ Maybe? _ Dirk huffs in amusement, lets go of Dave's nipple, and lays a firm  _ smack _ over Dave's cock before gripping it roughly. "It sure fucking seems so." He growls and then, grabbing Dave's neck again, pulls him away from the fridge.

He swipes some things off of their kitchen table (luckily nothing breaks) and kicks a chair away so that he can shove Dave against the table, bending him over.

"Lets see how  _ maybe _ a slut fucks." Dirk says, using one hand to pin Dave to the table by the back of his neck, the other finding his pants and yanking them down. Thank you, Dave, for not wearing pants with a belt tonight.

He grinds his hips against Dave's letting Dave feel the bulge of his dick, bending forwards to bring his other hand to Dave's mouth, pressing a couple of gloved fingers to his lips.

"Better get them nice and wet," Dirk growls, "because it's all you're getting for prep."

  
  


Dave could not do quiet. He whines when Dirk bends him over the table, moans when Dirk grinds his own hips against Dave's, and whimpers around the fingers shoved into his mouth, brain turned completely to mush.

He sucks hard, imagining Dirk's dick instead of his fingers, tongue flicking to coat them in saliva. It would hurt without lube, and Dave couldn't fucking wait.

He imagined the burn of his fingers as they stretched him open, hips grinding into the side of the table at the thought.

  
  


Dirk lets Dave lick and suck at his fingers for a couple of moment, until he feels the leather getting spit-slick and damp.

"Good boy." He purrs and pulls his fingers back, bringing them to Dave's ass and mercilessly shoving two them in.

Rough, dragging, barely enough moisture to fuck their way into it- Dirk can only imagine how  _ rough _ and dry it feels, getting forcibly fingered open on his gloves.

"Just my luck." He muses. "I had to find the house with the sluttiest bitch. Maybe I should tell all my friends, have  _ them _ -" he gives a rough thrust of his fingers, "all come and rape you too."

  
  


Dave melts a little at being called a good boy, only to tense up and  _ shout _ when Dirk shoves two fingers inside of him. His fingers might as well be dry. Tears prick at his eyes and it  _ hurts _ , fuck it hurts like hell but he can't help but press back against the touch, whimpers forcing their way past his lips.

Dirk's talking, and it takes all of Dave's willpower to try and listen to the words, especially when he thrusts even harder inside.

"Fuck- Yes!" Dave gasps, waves of heat going straight to his groin at the idea of being taken advantage of like this again, by more people. All of them fucking him, taking his body for their use... Fuck, nothing turned him on more, and it had Dave reaching down to grab his dick, chasing relief.

  
  


Dave's shaking his hips like a goddamn slut on his fingers and Dirk smirks at the sight. His little brother really is just a slut for pain and abuse.

Lucky for him, Dirk is more than willing to give it to him.

"You fucking whore!" Dirk snaps, pulling his fingers free from Dave's ass. "Did I say you could touch?" He yanks Dave's hands roughly behind his back, pinning them there with one hand and reaching into his pocket with the other. He pulls another strip of cloth out and winds it tightly around Dave's wrists- taking a bare moment to slid a finger in and making sure it won't cut off circulation- before tying it tight.

That done, he clamps his hand back down on the back of Dave's neck again, keeping him pinned so that he can shift and smack his hand across Dave's ass, the crack loud and reverberating. "You fucking  _ like _ this, you slut, shaking your ass for a stranger who broke into your house."

He smacks again, harder. "I bet I could do anything to you, couldn't I?" He growls. Another slap, across the other cheek.

  
  


Dave is going to  _ die _ .

He was so close, so fucking close to coming but Dirk pulls his fingers away and ties up his hands, leaving him to rut against the table for any kind of relief. "Sorry- I'm sorry just fuck,  _ please _ ."

Dirk's hand presses against his neck, and the raw power in his grip makes Dave whine. Then, oh God,  _ then _ Dirk smacks his ass, hard and loud.

Dave bites his lip to keep in the noise it draws from his lips, but he isn't prepared for the next two strikes, and a cry escapes him.

"Yes!" Dave shouts, blinking tears away, hips pushing up for more contact. It burned where Dirk touched him, but it only fueled the blaze winding in his stomach, and he probably wouldn't last long if Dirk kept this up. Could he come from just getting spanked? Probably, fuck, it already felt like he was about to.

  
  


Dave's begging  _ already? _ Dirk's barely doing  _ anything _ to him.

He laughs, putting more pressure on Dave's neck and laying a couple more smacks across Dave's ass, until his cheeks are starting to go red.

"God." He growls and thrusts his two fingers back into Dave. The spit's dried up, so it's literally just dry leather  _ dragging _ into him. It must ache, it must  _ burn _ , and Dirk wants to hear Dave cry, so he doesn't even give him a moment to adjust, rocking and twisting them into his poor, poor hole.

  
  


Dirk's practically choking him from behind, shoving his head into the table and spanking him again, and  _ fuck _ it feels so good.

He's powerless, vulnerable in every sense of the word and it's the best feeling in the entire world.

Dirk shoves his fingers back inside and Dave sobs, tears finally spilling down his cheeks. The burning stretch is intense and painful and perfect, and he never wants Dirk to stop.

He grinds his hips down, angling them up, trying to get Dirk to hit where he wanted. He needed it, needed Dirk to  _ fuck _ him.

  
  


Dirk grinds his fingers in and hears it, Dave's sob, and the monster in his chest  _ purrs _ in satisfaction.

"Shut the fuck up," is what he says. "If you want to cry, I'll give you something to  _ really _ cry about."

He yanks his fingers out and brings his hand cracking across Dave's ass. "You  _ stupid _ whore. It's a miracle you haven't been raped before, with your slutty fucking body and how easily you're bending over for me." Another smack, right on the red, tender flesh. Dirk is sure Dave's ass must be  _ throbbing _ , he's not being gentle in the  _ slightest _ .

He grabs Dave's cheeks, spreads them with a bruisingly strong grip, and spits right over Dave's hole. A tug at his belt and his cock is springing free. He slides the tip through the spit oozing down the back of Dave's ass and grinds the length of his cock up between Dave's cheeks.

"Beg me." Dirk purrs. " _ Beg me _ not to rape you. Beg me for mercy, I want to hear that sweet little voice crying and sobbing."

  
  


Dave's hands tug against his restraints, and he presses his lips together in a tight line to try and stop the noises leaving his lips.

A whine still escapes him though when Dirk hits him again, tender flesh still on fire from before. More tears fall down his face as Dirk speaks, and he can't stop them, no matter how much he'd like to.

A shudder shakes his body as Dirk pushes his cock against Dave's ass, and he tries to pull away from Dirk's hold in vain.

"Don't, don't put it in," he sobs, voice high and wrecked. "Don't do this, please, please just let me go, I'm sorry! I'm sorry just  _ please _ ,"

He keeps babbling pleas and apologies, getting more and more incomprehensible as tears keep streaming down his cheeks.

  
  


Dirk listens to Dave beg so perfectly, so desperately, slowly grinding his cock against Dave's ass.

"You know." Dirk muses, and yanks Dave up by his wrists. He keeps one hand on Dave's hip, but brings the other one up to wrap around Dave's chest, finding his throat and squeezing it.

"You cry so prettily." Dirk breathes, pressing his mouth to Dave's cheek, feeling the heat there and the wet skin against his mouth. He presses a loud, wet kiss to Dave's cheek.

"So why would I stop?" He says, tone  _ viciously _ amused, and uses the grip on Dave's neck to pull him out of the kitchen and down the hall. "Makes me want to  _ see _ your pretty face as I rape you- how about in your own bed, yeah? That's nice and comfortable."

He's giving Dave the chance to fight here, if he wants to. Dirk'll rough him up either way.

  
  


Dave's heart pounds in his chest as Dirk grips his throat, and he's sure Dirk can feel how fast his pulse is. Some small part of him wants to melt into his hold, to relax, knowing that if he obeys he'll get what he wants. But they're playing a game right now, and Dave won't lose.

Not just yet, anyways. He wants to fight a little longer, make Dirk force him to get what he wants, and Dave knows Dirks all too happy to give him that force.

Dirk's grip on his throat keeps him from moving much, but that doesn't stop him from trying. He still thrashes in Dirk's hold, trying to find purchase against the ground as Dirk drags him down the hallway and into his bedroom.

He wants to speak, to tell Dirk to let him go, to leave him alone, anything, but he can barely get enough air to  _ breathe _ let alone say  _ anything _ .

  
  


Dirk grins to himself as Dave tries to fight, trying to plant his heels, not let Dirk drag him down the hall, gasping for air.

Good boy.

Dirk slams Dave into the wall by the throat, his other hand grabbing Dave's dick again and  _ squeezing _ .

"I don't think you understand your position here." Dirk growls. "I'm going to sink my cock into you one way or another. You can make this easier on yourself and I'll hunt for your lube so that I don't tear you apart when I fucking rape you, or I can make this  _ hurt _ ."

He lets go of Daver's throat and backhands him, squeezing his dick painfully tight.

" _ Understand _ ?" Dirk growls, grabbing Dave's neck again and adding enough pressure that it'll start choking him for real.

  
  


All of Dave's air pushes its way out of his lungs, carrying a whine from Dirk's bruising grip on his cock. He can't help but consider being difficult, imagine the burn and the stretch of Dirk's cock inside of him, ripping him apart little by little. His dick twitches, and he knows what he wants.

Dirk slaps him and  _ fuck _ , his hips are pressing up again, even as he gasps for air. His cheek burns, but every sensation right now is filtered into pleasure, there's no room for discomfort or pain in Dave's mind right now, all he cares about is getting railed and making it  _ hurt _ .

Even as Dirk chokes him again, grip tight and unyielding, cutting off his air, all he can think is  _ harder _ .

If his eyes weren't covered and forced to stay closed he'd glare, eyes a silent challenge, telling him to _ make it hurt. _ He kicks Dirk's leg, and weak as it may be, Dave knows he'll pay for it, and he almost wants to grin.

  
  


Dirk grins at the kick. Oh, Dave wants it  _ rough _ . He'll oblige.

"Fine." He says, putting as much cold anger as he can muster into his tone. "Then I'll enjoy hearing you  _ scream _ ."

He doesn't loosen his grip at all as he pulls Dave away from the wall and drags him into Dave's room and  _ chucks _ him onto the bed. He climbs on and flips Dave onto his belly, yanking his pants the rest of the way off in a rough pull before straddling his thighs.

"You're a fucking slut." Dirk growls and brings both hands smacking down onto Dave's red ass, fingers spread wide, then sinking his fingers into the soft, tender flesh and massaging it roughly. "I want to hear you say it. Tell me how much of a fucking slut you are, that you're going to get raped by a stranger in your own bed and you're going to  _ like it." _

  
  


Dave grits his teeth as Dirk throws him on the bed, panting and gasping against the sheets.

He whines, high and loud when Dirk smacks him again, hips pressing down against the bed.

Then he presses back, thighs tensing and legs kicking, the very little that they can. " _ Make me, _ asshole." He growls, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

  
  


Dirk snorts and lets to go lay a brutal set of slaps across Dave's ass, watching the cheeks bounce. Each smack strikes across the red flesh, and Dirk isn't being gentle in he slightest. He would be surprised if Dave  _ doesn't _ have bruises after this.

"Say it." He growls. "I want to hear you say you're about to like getting raped  _ like _ the whore you are, or you're about to find out what it feels like to get fucked on the barrel of a handgun."

  
  


Dave hisses and grips the bed, trying not to give Dirk the satisfaction of hearing him, but whimpers and moans still leave his mouth, even through gritted teeth.

" _ No _ ." He grits out, tears soaking the sheets. He presses his face into the bed afterwards, trying to muffle the sob that escapes his lips.

  
  


Dirk rubs Dave's ass soothingly for a moment.  _ Well _ ... He contemplates the gun tucked in his back pocket. It's not loaded, of course, he's not fucking  _ stupid _ , but he doesn't know if that's... crossing a line.

"Dave." He murmurs, gently massaging Dave's poor, abused ass. "Pause. Do you  _ want _ me to fuck you on a gun? It's not loaded."

He just needs to check. Just to be sure. This isn't something that came up.

  
  


It takes Dave a moment to wrap his head around the softer touch and gentler voice, breathing hard through his nose for a moment, trying to pull himself into some semblance of coherence to answer. "Yes. Please,  _ please _ ."

The idea of it makes his stomach churn in the best way possible, and he knows it isn't loaded but still, the thought of it firing sends a wave of heat through his body.

"Please..." He whines again, letting himself relax for a moment in this small break from their dynamic.

  
  


Dirk listens to Dave's rough breath and soft voice and laughs softly. "That's my Davey." He murmurs, and leans down to kiss Dave's cheek fondly. "Alright."

He pulls back and reaches for the gun tucked in his back pocket and pulls the top back to make it cock.

"Hear that?" He asks, and his voice is back to the coldly amused tone. He bends forwards and presses the tip of the gun against the back of Dave's head. "This is about to  _ fuck _ you. Are you sure you want that? My finger might....  _ slip _ ."

The weight of the gun in his hand is dizzyingly hot. His brain is screaming about accidentally shooting Dave, even as Dirk reassures it that the gun isn't loaded. But the feeling of having Dave at his mercy, just a single little curl of his finger away from death-

the terror of it is making him  _ so fucking hard. _

  
  


Dave revels in the pet name and soft touches while they last, a smile dancing on his lips.

It's easy to slip back into the right mindset when Dirk talks like that, cold and unforgiving. It sends chills down his spine and keeps him right in his place, even as he fights against it.

_ His finger might slip _ . God, that really shouldn't be as hot as it is.

"You wouldn't  _ dare _ ." He hisses, slipping back into their game with ease.

  
  


Dirk grins wickedly, knowing Dave will hear it in his voice. " _ Bet _ ." He drawls, and pulls the gun away to grab Dave's hair and yank his head up and turn it. He presses the end of the gun to Dave's mouth. "Lick it, you stupid fucking whore. Get it nice and wet to go into your fucking loose ass."

He's grinding his crotch against Dave's ass, just a slow, lazy rolling to give himself some stimulation.

  
  


Dave clamps his mouth shut to muffle his moan when Dirk pulls his hair, grip tight and unforgiving.

A part of him wants to fight, but, yeah, a gun shoved up his ass without any lube would probably hurt more than he'd like, so he opens his mouth. The cool metal feels odd in his mouth, but the weight of it felt nice against his tongue. It was an awkward shape, but he managed to get a good amount of saliva around the barrel.

  
  


Dave sucks on the barrel of the gun like a good little slut and Dirk grins. He pushes it a little deeper into Dave's mouth. "I could pull the trigger right now and blow your fucking brains out." He sneers.

"I bet you'd give me less trouble that way, you slut."

He pulls the gun out of Dave's mouth.

"But then I wouldn't get to hear you  _ scream _ ." He grabs Dave's ass, tugs one of the cheeks aside, and presses the barrel to his entrance.

"So  _ scream _ ." He growls, and forces the hard, unyeilding metal into his brother's hole, spit-slick and warmed from his mouth.

  
  


Dave moans around the barrel of the gun when Dirk threatens shooting him again. He'd die on the spot, but he doesn't have time to be surprised that he enjoyed the threat, because the barrel was being pulled out of his mouth.

Dave gets no other warning than a command to scream before the metal forces it's way inside of him, and Christ, does Dave  _ scream _ .

The metal burns against his insides, and his tears return in full force. It hurts, it hurts  _ so fucking bad, _ but he  _ loves it _ . His hips press back against the barrel as Dirk fucks it inside of him, moans and whimpers and whines falling from his mouth with reckless abandon. Its so big and thick and hard, and Dave was going to  _ die _ . He was going to die of pleasure, die from getting fucked on a gun barrel and  _ loving it. _

  
  


Dave screams and it's  _ beautiful _ , watching his rim flex and be forced to take the gun barrel, but his brother is such a fucking slut that he's  _ shaking his ass _ , trying to get more, whimpering and moaning.

"Fucking whore." Dirk says. "You'll fuck anything, won't you? It doesn't matter, as long as it gets stuffed into your tight, greedy hole. I could fuck you on a fucking  _ baseball bat _ and you'd say thank you as I shove it into your guts."

He plunges as much of the gun in and out of Dave as possible, watching him moan and tremble. "Christ you're such a slut." Dirk growls. "You fucking whore. Don't think I didn't notice how pleased you were about the idea of my friends coming over to rape you, too- you just want to bounce on all of our dicks, don't you?"

  
  


Fuck fuck  _ fuck _ .

Dave's entire body shakes with the effort of keeping his orgasm at bay, hoping to make Dirk fuck him longer, but he was so close and it felt so  _ good _ . And Dirk's calling him a whore and a slut and it's so fucking  _ much _ .

God, the idea of someone else using him like a toy while Dirk watches on had him leaking, just at the very mention of it.

"Yes!" He shouts, voice strained and tight. "Yes yes yes, please!"

  
  


Dirk laughs, a mean edge to the noise. "You  _ fucking _ slut." He thrusts the gun rough and hard into Dave, twisting and rocking. "You're going to fucking cum like this!" He says. "Say it, bitch, I want to hear you  _ thank _ me for raping you on my gun and not just fucking shooting your goddamn brains out."

He lays a hard smack to Dave's ass. If Dave doesn't cum from  _ that _ then it's time to start abusing his poor cock.

  
  


"Thank you!" Dave gasps, waves of pleasure and heat sending his senses into overdrive. His toes curl against the bed and he  _ sobs _ , heart beating so hard he can feel it in his throat. "Tha-ank you-"

Dirk spanks him again and he's done for. He screams so loud his throat starts to burn, hips and legs jerking like he'd just been shocked.

He shivers and moans, sobbing against the sheets as he comes down.

  
  


Dave  _ screams _ and cums and sobs his thanks and Dirk pulls the gun free of his brother's  _ slutty _ body, reaching over and dropping it on the nightstand.

He can't fucking wait anymore. He yanks his cock out, spits into his hand and pumps it once, and while Dave is still shuddering and trembling from his orgasm, slams home into his brother's body.

_ Fuck _ he's tight, shaking from overstimulation, and Dirk groans low in his throat. "What a fucking whore." He moans, dropping his weight onto Dave and pinning him to the bed, rocking his dick into his warm body.

  
  


Holy  _ shit _ .

Dave can't even bring himself to scream, the quick movements shocking him into silence.

"Please!" He squeals, voice higher than it has any right to be as Dirk shoves himself inside.

Dirk's cock fills him up  _ perfectly _ , and it takes his breath away.

Its so big and  _ warm _ , a stark contrast to the cold gun. Its amazing, and his dick is already starting to react again.

  
  


Dave cries out so fucking perfectly so Dirk sinks his hand into Daves hair and wrenches his head up, starting to slap their hips together as he begins to fuck, rough and hard.

Dave's so tight and  _ hot _ around him, it must feel so fucking intense to be getting fucked right now, fucked right through and past his orgasm, and the idea of it being  _ too much _ just spurs Dirk on harder.

"Thank me, you fucking bitch." Dirk growls. "Thank me for coming and raping your pathetic, needy, slutty ass." He tilts Dave's head to the side so that he can haul back and spit on Dave's cheek.

  
  


Dirk pulls his hair and fucks into him  _ hard _ Dave swears he almost came right there.

"Tha- Fuck!"

He whines and gasps, trying to get enough breath to speak. " _ Thank you! _ " Dave whimpers, throat sore and raw. His dick is  _ aching _ now, and it feels so fucking good but Dave can't cum again he  _ can't. _

But his dick is still getting hard, and every time Dirk's cock presses up against his prostate he forgets how to breathe.

Dirk spits on his cheek and another wave of heat wracks his body. Its messy and disgusting and  _ hot _ , and Dave's really  _ really _ starting to reconsider not being able to cum.

  
  


As Dave thanks him, Dirk laughs mockingly and lets go of his head, pressing his hand to the spit and smearing it over Dave's face, pushing his head back down into the bed.

"Christ." He groans, humping hard and deep, fucking Dave into the bed. "Your ass is too fucking perfect, too goddamn tight- I'm going to have to come back here, night-" he  _ slams _ his hips into Dave's, "after  _ night _ -" another slam, "after- fucking-  _ night _ -" He groans, grinding deep, "to rape you good and hard."

He throws his head back and moans as his hips jerk, pumping his cum deep into Dave, cumming into his slutty little brother, his little brother getting off on being fucking raped.

  
  


His head is shoved into the bed and he whines, entire body shivering with  _ too much  _ and _ more. _

He wants to tell Dirk to stop, that it's too much, but a bigger part of him never wants it to end.

Dirk's thrusts get harder and deeper and god  _ damn it _ if he wasn't able to cum before he was now.

He can feel it, hot waves of pleasure licking up his body, and when Dirk moans and cums inside of him he's gone.

He comes harder than he had before, hips pressing up into Dirk's touch.

  
  


Dirk grinds deep and pants, putting rope after rope of cum into Dave, and he can feel Dave pressing up into him, clenching around Dirk's cock.

"F-uuuck." Dirk pants. He doesn't want this to end, wants to keep teasing and hurting Dave and making him feel so good he  _ sobs _ . Ideas flit through his mind until he settles on one and he pulls out of Dave.

"Fucking hell." Dirk breaths and lays a smack across Dave's abused ass before grabbing him and flipping him over onto his back. "I'm not fucking done with you yet, slut." He climbs up the bed and straddles Dave's chest, grabbing his hair and yanking his head up. "Clean me up." He orders, pressing his softening dick to Dave's mouth.

  
  
  


Dave's barely started to come back to Earth when Dirk flips him over and presses his cock against his mouth. It takes him a moment to understand, but he gets it eventually, head leaning forward to lick long stripes against Dirk's cock.

Its an awkward angle, and he's sure that if he wasn't still coming down from an orgasm it'd hurt his neck. His hands were bound too tightly to get much more leverage than what he had now, so he'd have to make do.

He can't reach the base of Dirk's cock, but he does his absolute best to clean the rest of it, neck straining to run his tongue along the whole length of it.

  
  


Dave does his best to clean up Dirk like a good slut should. He licks over every part he can reach- it's shivery and light and it makes delightful jolts of overstimulation slip up his spine. He lets Dave work him over until it works up into something sharper and his cock starts getting hard again.

"There we go, slut." Dirk pulls back and pushes Dave's head down to the bed again. "You're soft, aren't you? That's fine- you don't need to be hard for this."

He presses one hand to Dave's throat and pins him to the bed with it, swinging off of his torso to kneel next to him on the bed.

"Open your legs wide, bitch." Dirk orders. "I want to hear you  _ squeal _ ."

  
  


Calling Dave's mind absolutely short-circuited would probably be an understatement.

He can barely keep his mind on one thing for more than a few seconds, all his brainpower either fucked out or focused on Dirk. Everything else could be dealt with later.

Dirk's hand on his throat only adds to the fuzziness of his mind, and a soft moan leaves his mouth without any chance of being muffled.

Dirk's words only register enough for him to understand the order and obey it, legs falling open as far as they could.

  
  


Dave is so fucking blissed out it's  _ insane _ . His expression is slack and panting and rapturous and Dirk almost feels bad about what he's about to do.

Almost.

Dave parts his legs like an obedient little slut and Dirk  _ drags _ his nails up Dave's inner thighs, leaving red welts in their wake before laying a harsh smack across the wet, drooling, messy tip of his little brother's soft dick.

"Wake up." He orders, and flexes his fingers around Dave's throat slightly.

  
  


Sharp nails scratch up his thigh and Dave whines, a soft hiss catching at the end of it.

"Shit!" Dave yelps, hips jerking away from the touch. It hurts, but it still sends a flush of pleasure through him regardless.

Some of the haze from before is shocked out of him, but it's still hard to focus, especially when Dirk squeezes his throat a little harder.

"Sorry." Dave whispers, trying to force himself to focus.

  
  


"You should be." Dirk purrs, running two fingers up the underside of Dave's cock. He  _ tisk _ s, swiping up Dave's cum from his belly and bringing it up to Dave's mouth for him to lick off. "Look at you, almost falling asleep while a stranger rapes you. Is it really that boring for you?"

He presses his fingers deeper into Dave's mouth, watching. Should he keep going until Dave passes out? Or is he pushing the scene a little too hard, too far. Dave's already cum twice, he might be too wrung out to keep doing.

  
  


Dave didn't  _ think _ he was falling asleep, but with how easily his mouth opened to clean off Dirk's fingers, maybe Dirk was right.

He wants to deny it, wants to shake his head and assure Dirk that he's paying attention, but his fingers are pressing further into his mouth and he's way too out of it to try and talk around them.

Maybe he is tired. It took an absurd amount of effort to make himself move, and it took more willpower than he'd like to admit to keep his eyes open.

But he didn't want to stop. He didn't want their game to end, not yet. " _ Don' stop _ " He mumbles, words slurring around Dirk's fingers.

  
  


Dave is mumbling words around his fingers, and it takes Dirk a moment to realize what he's saying.  _ Don't stop. _

Oh, Dave. He wants to be hurt and used so  _ badly _ . The idea of it is so fucking delicious, but- as Dirk watches him, watches Dave's expression, concern flutters in his belly.

"Pause, Dave." He says softly, taking his fingers out of Dave's mouth. "Let me get some water into you." He smooths Dave's bangs back from his sweaty forehead before pressing a kiss to the center of it. "Can you sit up?"

He puts one hand on Dave's shoulder and helps him up into a sitting position. He's most worried about Dave's shoulders hurting, honestly, and wants to change how he's tied up.

  
  


Dave might as well be floating. Dirk's voice and soft touches are the only thing keeping him grounded, keeping him from flying away.

Dirk helps him sit up and-

" _ Ow _ ," He whimpers, trying to shift his arms. How long had they been tied like this? It had to have been at least an hour, and Dave was really starting to feel the time.

His arms are stiff and it takes a lot of work to get them to bend properly.

A whine escapes him, but there isn't any pleasure behind it.

  
  


"I know, lemme take care of you, Dave." Dirk soothes him as his brother whimpers, gently plucking Dave's wrists free. He carefully massages at Dave's shoulders, at his arms and elbows, working the muscles loose and relaxed until Dave can bend them without pain. "I should have untied you before flipping you, that was my bad." He murmurs, grabbing a water bottle and cracking it open, helping Dave drink some, an arm curled around Dave's shoulders.

"You sure you want to keep going?" Dirk asks, pressing a kiss to Dave's temple. "You've been really good for me- I think I could push you for a third orgasm if you want me to try, but you're pretty wrung out."

  
  


Dirk's hands massage over his arms, and the relief that floods through his arms is absolutely euphoric.

Dirk presses the bottle to Dave's lips, and the cool water helps tether Dave back onto the soft bed, and back into Dirk's arms.

Dave wants to keep going. Images of Dirk fucking him again, or eating him out, or playing with his nipples or  _ anything _ . It wouldn't matter, because Dirk could just  _ look _ at him for too long and he'd probably combust then and there.

"I don't wanna stop. I can handle it."

  
  


Dave doesn't want to stop. Dirk feels a smile pull at his mouth and he kisses Dave's temple again. "Alright, Dave." He murmurs. "I've got more for you, then." He chuckles softly, taking the water bottle back and capping it. "On your back."

He guides Dave down to lie on his back, tugging another tie out of his pocket to tie Dave's wrists to the bedposts before swinging around to settle between Dave's thighs.

"Now." Dirk muses, dragging his nails along Dave's inner thighs.  _ "Where was I?" _

He flicks lightly at the tip of Dave's cock. "Oh,  _ right _ ." He chuckles. "Playing with this fucking  _ slut _ ."

He closes his hand around Dave's soft dick and squeezes. "I want to hear you  _ squeal _ for me." He growls. "How many fucking times can a slut like you cum?"

  
  


The tie back around his wrists is a comfortable (and somewhat necessary) reminder of their dynamic.

Dave was the prey here, and Dirk was hunting him.

The break Dirk gave him earlier helped bring him back to Earth and out of the floaty, hazy world he'd fallen into, and now he wanted nothing more than for their game to continue, to be hurt and fucked into submission.

Dirk drags his nails up Dave's thigh, drawing a low whine from Dave's mouth with every millimeter they moved.

Dirk's voice is dark and controlling again and it sends fire licking up his spine. Fuck, hearing Dirk call him a  _ slut _ along with the heat that floods his body when he grabs Dave's dick is almost unreal.

"Depends on how many times you can make me." He breathes, a challenging edge to the words.

  
  


Dirk hums a little, contemplative, at Dave's words. He's bouncing right back from his double orgasm- and he's being bratty. Perfect.

Dirk casts his gaze around Dave's room and makes a little, intrigued noise at some of the toys he spots. "Oh?" He slides off the bed and goes over to Dave's dresser, picking something up. "It seems you're a bigger slut than I realized. You know, you  _ really _ should put your toys away when you're done using them."

He crosses back over to the bed, and, without giving Dave any warning, grabs his chest and puts a clamp onto his nipple. He quickly snaps the other one into place, and hooks a finger around the chain connecting them, tugging upwards.

" _ You might not know who'll find them. _ " He growls. "God. You really are just a fucking painslut, aren't you? Don't think I didn't notice how hard you were from getting spanked in the kitchen." He tugs roughly on the chain again. "You want to be hurt and abused and broken in, spreading your legs for any stranger to come along and use you, as long as it  _ hurts _ ."

  
  


Dirk leaves the bed and for a single, small moment he thinks Dirk's just going to  _ leave _ him here, but he brings up Dave's  _ toys, _ and any apprehension he had earlier fucks right off.

Dirk comes back over to the bed soon enough, with something metal in his hands.  _ Fuck. _ Dave hisses as Dirk attaches the clamps, a long moan bubbling out of his throat when Dirk tugs them.

The harsh metal clips ache where they pinch Dave's nipples, and each wave of dull pain goes straight to his dick.

Dirk's talking again, calling him a painslut and  _ fuck, _ he's pulling on the chain again and he's  _ right. _ Dave writhes against the bed, and he can't tell if he's trying to get away from the pain or get more of it.

"Fu- fuck off." The words aren't nearly as cutting as Dave wanted them to be, and the higher pitch in his voice only serves to prove Dirk's point.

  
  


Dirk laughs mockingly at Dave's words. "Oh, shut up." He lets go of the chain to slap Dave's cheek, just enough force for him to  _ feel _ it. "You came all over yourself being fucked on my  _ gun _ , you don't get to deny it."

He jerks on the chain again, tugging roughly at Dave's nipples.

"I wonder what I should do with you?" Dirk muses. "You've got a nice collection over there- such a pretty crop I spy. Think if I hit your cock enough times you'll get hard again?"

He lets go of the chain and goes back over to the toys, picking the crop up. "Maybe I should see how many of these dildos you can fit in you at once. See how slutty your body  _ really _ is." Now that he's said the idea, Dirk knows he has to do it. He needs to shove Dave full of toys until he can't take it anymore, until his hole is stretched as far as it'll go.

  
  


God. Dave knew Dirk would have brought up how quickly he came on his gun, but the reminder is like lava running through his veins.

He doesn't respond, anything he said would only help Dirk's case and he already had enough to gloat about.

Dave doesn't arch up into the touch this time, instead pulling away. Its an attempt to be defiant, but it only ends in more pain and a louder whine at the action.

Dirk gets up again and Dave can't help but listen, can't help but whine at the ideas he throws out. He imagined being  _ stretched _ like that, forced to take it and be grateful.

God, he'd beg for it if he wasn't clinging to the last shreds of his dignity.

  
  


Dave whines so prettily at the different ideas Dirk tosses out- so of course he's going to to both.

"I agree." He says, scooping up an armful of toys and coming over to the bed. "Let's do both."

He drops them onto the bed, some of them rolling over and knocking into Dave's side. Dirk doesn't give him a chance to do anything- he scoops up a thin dildo and shoves it into Dave's hole dry.

"That's one." Dirk says. "You still look awfully loose, though, let's tighten you up.

He picks up the crop and smacks it into his hand. "Relax, slut." He purrs, and then the crop strikes across Dave's nipple, the poor bud already sensitive and tender. Then the other. Then, like Dirk promised, right across the head of Dave's dick.

  
  


Dave barely registers Dirk's movements, mind still stuck on what Dirk could do with the various toys on the dresser.

He's in the middle of a particularly fun one involving a vibrator when Dirk pushes a dildo inside of him.

Its thin, small compared to the gun and Dirk's cock, but it makes his head fall back nonetheless.

He's still trying to get used to the dildo when Dirk hits something with the riding crop, flinching at the noise.

It was so jarring not knowing what he was going to do next. Not being able to see hightened his hearing and made him all the more sensitive to whatever Dirk chose to do, and the feeling was hypnotizing.

He barely has time to notice the whip of the crop before it's smacking against his nipples, one after the other in quick succession, then hitting his cock and  _ god, _ Dave's going to cry again.

He didn't stand a chance at muffling the noises Dirk drew out of him, body spasming and pulling against the restraints.

He couldn't really tell if he wanted Dirk to keep hitting him or stop, but it was obvious that he didn't have a choice, and that alone had Dave leaking.

  
  


Dave is so fucking pretty like this, spread out all for Dirk's enjoyment. Scratch the maybe- they are  _ definitely _ doing this again and Dirk's mind is already whirling with options for how else he could fake-rape Dave.

Focus, Dirk. He snaps another hit across Dave's dick, enjoying the sight of Dave jolting and tugging at the retrains, moans high and unrestrained like the slut for pain he is.

Dirk laughs and grabs Dave's face, squeezing his cheeks. "God, look at you.  _ Such _ a slut."

He leans in and spits onto Dave's mouth, letting go and slapping his palm over Dave's lips, rubbing it across his face. "But it's  _ not your fault _ , right?" He mocks. "After all, who could blame you for being raped? It's okay if you came like a slut, you didn't want it. Such pretty lies you tell yourself to pretend that you're not a filthy whore who spreads his legs for any man who wants you."

He pulls back and grabs another toy, pressing it to Dave's hole- this one is slightly bigger, but it still slides in nice and easy.

"I bet I could fucking fist you open, put my goddamn arm in your guts and you'd beg for more, wouldn't you?" Dirk sneers. "Keep those pretty thighs of yours open for me."

He takes his crop and starts laying hit after hit into Dave's soft inner thighs. Marking them up.

  
  


God  _ damn it, _ if Dave wasn't crying before he was now. Dirk pushes in another toy and Dave can't help but shift his hips, hoping,  _ begging _ for Dirk to fuck him with it but it just sits there, stretching him wide while Dirk uses him, calls him a whore and a slut.

He wants to beg, but he doesn't even know what to beg  _ for. _ He's so overwhelmed with sensation that the slightest touch felt like an electric current running through him, and it's fucking  _ euphoric. _

Dirk hits his thigh with the crop and Dave jolts, legs trying to shift closer together with each hit.

He shudders with each smack, chest heaving and toes curling. He doesn't have to see the marks the crop leaves to know they're there, he can imagine the irritated red skin over his thighs, matching the ones on his ass.

"Please!" He gasps on a particularly hard hit, legs finally opening rather than closing. He wanted more, more  _ more, _ it didn't matter what Dirk did now, whatever it was would have him sobbing and dangerously close to another orgasm and  _ that's _ what Dave wanted, to scream and cum over his stomach again and  _ again _ until he was spent and empty.

  
  


Dave trembles and jolts under each smack of the crop until his legs are falling  _ open _ instead of trying to reflexively close, and Dirk grins.

" _ That's _ what I want to hear, slut." He says and brings the crop snapping across Dave's cock, abusing the poor, flushed head of his dick. The hit must hurt  _ terribly _ , with Dave's cock already overstimulated from cumming twice.

He reaches down and grabs Dave's cock, giving it a rough pull, the leather of his glove dragging over the poor, abused flesh.

"I want to hear you  _ scream _ ."

He squeezes Dave's dick roughly as he drops the crop and grabs another dildo, stuffing it right in next to the other two, stretching Dave's hole open  _ roughly _ .

  
  


Holy  _ shit. _

Holy shit holy shit holy fucking  _ shit _

Dirk does so many things in rapid succession that Dave's brain can barely keep up, but his  _ body _ definitely does.

Dirk hits his dick with the crop and then pulls against it with rough leather gloves and Dave  _ squeals, _ legs kicking out against the bedsheets. His hands curl into fists and tug against the restraints, entire body trying to pull away from the touch. It  _ hurts _ so fucking much but the small level of relief the touch gives is almost worth it.

Then,  _ god _ every nerve in his body goes fucking  _ haywire. _ Dirk shoves another dildo inside of him and the stretch is  _ so fucking intense _ but it feels  _ amazing. _ He doesn't just scream, he  _ shrieks, _ hips pressing up and toes curling, nails digging into his palms so hard it draws blood.

"Fuck me!" He shouts, hips shifting against the bed, so so  _ so _ close to coming, all he needs is for Dirk to  _ fuck him. _

"Please-  _ please _ fuck me!"

He dissolves into a puddle of pleads and moans, sobs punctuating each forced out word.

  
  


Dave  _ shrieks _ as Dirk shoves another toy into him and for a moment Dirk worries he's hurt Dave- but then Dave dissolves into begging at the top of his lungs, sobbing and thrashing and begging so  _ goddamn _ beautifully.

" _ That's _ what I want to hear." Dirk growls and roughly pulls all of the toys out of Dave at once, sinking between his thighs. His dick has long-since recovered, so it's a simple enough process for him to grab Dave's legs, fold him in half so that his knees are pressed to his check, and thrust home.

“Fuck, slut-" Dirk groans, starting a rough, hard pace immediately. "Even after three fucking toys, you're still so  _ fucking _ tight-"

He fucks hard, slamming his hips into Dave's. "You going to cum again? Yeah? Is that it, you whore? You're going to cum on the cock of a stranger raping you?"

He spits on Dave again, the glob hitting his cheek.

"Say it-  _ thank _ me for raping you." A little redundant, maybe, but Dirk loves to hear Dave say it. "Say 'thank you for raping my slutty ass on your big, fat cock'!"

  
  


Dirk pulls the toys out of him and Dave  _ sobs, _ hole gaping around nothing before Dirk's pushing his legs up against his chest and slamming inside.

It takes a godly amount of willpower not to kick his legs out, so overwhelmed with sensation that his body doesn't even know how to function properly. If he wasn't so desperate he'd leap at the chance to have his feet so close to Dirk's face, it wouldn't take any effort at all to kick him, but that would make Dirk angry and if Dirk got angry he might not let Dave cum, and that was the  _ last _ thing Dave wanted right now.

Dirk fucks into him hard and fast, and his thighs ache where Dirk holds them but the pain it brings only hightens the pleasure and Dave's screaming again, sobbing in full force.

Cooling spit lands on his cheek and he moans, head thrashing from side to side.

"Th- tha-" His words end in sob, breath catching and stuttering out of his chest. Every time Dirk shoves his thick cock inside of him it turns his brain into mush, how is he supposed to say  _ anything, _ let alone a full sentence?

He's coming before he even notices the build of fire in his stomach, legs seizing up and toes curling. Hot ropes of cum fall on his stomach as a scream rips its way out of his throat, harsh shudders rushing through his body as he comes down from his high.

  
  


Dave is so perfectly overwhelmed, sobbing and screaming and trying so hard to speak, trying so hard to thank Dirk, but he can't manage it and that's

fucking

_ beautiful. _

Dirk growls as he fucks into Dave, into his whore of a brother, making him sob and struggle until he's arching, until he's screaming and cumming  _ again _ , shaking and Dirk can't do anything but follow him, but slam home and jerk his hips and pump another load of cum deep into Dave.

He pants heavily, staying there with his dick inside of Dave, watching him sob. "Good." Dirk breathes. "God, so fucking perfect." He pulls out and gently lowers Dave's legs to the bed. "That was perfect, Dave." He slides up the bed, pressing his body along Dave's, his hand finding Dave's face. "You were so fucking good." He kisses Dave's cheek. "It's over, Dave, we're done. That was perfect."

His fingers find the restraints and work them off, bringing Dave's wrists in and cradling them between their bodies as he presses more kisses to Dave's face. "Good job, baby, good job." He breathes. "You want the blindfold off now, or want to leave it on for a bit?"

  
  


The sheer warmth of Dirk's body pressed against Dave's is such a nice feeling he can't help but cry.

Then Dirk's calling him  _ perfect _ and  _ good _ and Dave feels like he's going to split in half.

One part of him can't really understand what just happened- a few minutes ago he was a slut, and how he's perfect? It didn't make any sense. But then again, another, bigger part of him revels in the praise.

Dirk's holding him so gently, talking to him in soft, lovely words that sound almost reverent.

The soft kisses pressed to his face only make Dave relax more, pushing away the voice startled by the quick change. He did a good job. He was perfect. How could he question it when Dirk said it so sincerely?

Dirk asks about the blindfold and if Dave's honest, he forgot it was there.

It's cold and wet against his face, but the absence of sight helps keep him focused. Then again, he didn't really have anything to focus on anymore. They were done, the game was over.

"Off." He croaks, surprised at how wrecked his voice sounds.

  
  


Dave says off, so off the blindfold comes. Dirk's fingers gently work it free and toss it to the side.

"Hey, Dave." Dirk whispers, gently cupping Dave's face and thumbing over his cheeks.

"Wanna show me those pretty reds of yours?"

He pushed Dave  _ really _ hard, a lot harder than he was planning to. Dave's probably alright, but he's  _ definitely _ sore and will be sore in the morning.

Still, Dirk gently thumbs away the tears on Dave's face, watching carefully for any sign of discomfort.

  
  


Dave presses into Dirk's hand and slowly blinks his eyes open, flinching at the light in the room. He still manages though, looking up into Dirk's eyes.

Its nice to see him like this, calm and focused completely on him. When they started Dirk's eyes were cold and unforgiving, but every trace of that was gone now as Dave felt him brush the tears away from his cheeks.

Held in Dirk's arms like this, Dave almost doesn't notice the aches and stings starting to work their way past the leftovers of his orgasm high. Almost.

He feels the sting of the welts on his thighs, and then, like flipping a switch, he feels every other side effect of Dirk's earlier actions. He groans and curls up against Dirk's chest, face pulling up into a grimace. "Hurts."

  
  


"Yeah, I bet it does." Dirk says, leaning in and kissing Dave's forehead. "You were perfect though." He murmurs against the warm skin before looking back down at Dave again.

Dave was  _ so _ good. It was Dave's fantasy, Dave's desire- but he was still under Dirk's thumb, and it was  _ perfect. _ It wasn't about the acting, honestly, it was about the emotion and intent behind it- and every moment was incredible.

"What sounds better, a bath or a massage?" Dirk asks.

He's down to do either. He's just gotta make sure that, like a horse, he's gonna bring his brother down properly with a cooldown. Either method works, he just needs to find out which one Dave wants.

  
  


Dirk kisses his forehead, and if Dave could purr he would. He just felt so  _ safe, _ here in Dirk's arms, it made it easy to ignore the pain in his body.

"Um..." Dave bites his lip.

How was he supposed to choose between a massage, something that'd  _ definitely _ help how badly his legs hurt, and a nice, hot bath that would leave him pliant and warm all over.

It was cruel, really, making him choose. "Both?" He tries, giving Dirk a wobbly smile.

  
  


Dirk chuckles softly. "Yeah, alright." He says. "You can have both, Dave." He kisses Dave's forehead again and sets to work, rubbing his hands down Dave's arm, massaging at the muscles there, working the aches out.

It's almost hypnotic, massaging Dave's arm down, then the other one, kneading Dave's flesh tenderly under his hands. Like an act of worship as he carefully moves over Dave's torso, fingertips working in gentle, careful circles, just firm enough to not be a tickle.

He rubs carefully over Dave's thighs, over the crop marks- and it's here that he reaches for the nightstand, for his lotion, and gently rubs it into the marks- they must be  _ throbbing _ . Dirk didn't hold back, after all.

Once the lotion is worked into Dave's skin, Dirk continues on down Dave's legs, massaging the tops of his legs, and then, yes, he does Dave's feet, digging his thumbs in and working any tension out.

"Come on, baby, roll over for me." Dirk says, cracking his knuckles and shaking his hands out before helping Dave to roll over onto his stomach.

This is where the real work is. He throws himself into the massage like a man on a mission, going over Dave's shoulders and back until Dave is a helpless puddle underneath him, tension and aches driven away by Dirk's firm touches. Dirk works lotion into Dave's ass and then carefully checks his hole for damage- his lotioned fingers come away clean, thank fuck- and then he works his way on down the muscle of Dave's leg, too.

He slips back up Dave's body when he finishes and presses a kiss to Dave's cheek.

"Can you stand for me, Dave, or should I carry you?" He asks softly.

  
  


Dave can't help the wide grin that spreads on his face when Dirk says yes, letting himself relax and lean into Dirk's touches.

Dirk works the tension and aches out of every inch of his body and it's easy to melt into the mattress and just let him work, soft groans and sighs escaping his mouth at each of his touches.

Dirk tells him to roll over and he almost protests, limbs too loose and relaxed to move, but Dirk helps him to shift into his stomach and Dave's hit with another wave of joy from being cared for so thoroughly. Dirk's treating him so well, bringing him down and keeping him relaxed and it's such a stark contrast to just a few minutes ago that Dave can't help but grin.

Dave squeaks a little bit when Dirk presses a finger inside of him, but he's only startled for a second before Dirk's massaging his legs and making him melt again.

_ Can _ he stand? Just the idea of it makes his hips ache, so he shakes his head and shifts so Dirk can pick him up easier. "Carry me? Please?"

  
  


Aw, Dave. Dirk can't say no to him.

"Of course." Dirk says, and slips his arms under Dave, lifting him from the bed. He carries Dave out of the bedroom and down the hall to their bathroom, setting him down on the edge of the tub as he starts running the water.

He strips himself down, dumps some of that nice-smelling bath salt shit that Dave likes into the water, and swirls the water until it's all dissolved. Then he's letting Dave lean against him and petting his hair for a minute as he lets the bathtub fill up a bit more.

Then he shuts off the water, carefully picks Dave up again, and settles the both of them into the tub, Dave between his legs, resting against his chest.

"Hey, baby." Dirk murmurs, dropping a kiss onto the top of Dave's head. "This good?"

  
  


Its a struggle to stay awake while Dirk runs the bath, especially when Dirk starts petting Dave's hair, but he manages.

The smell of the bath salts brings a smile to his face as Dirk helps him sink into the tub, and the warm water feels so perfect and silky that Dave can't help but hum as he leans against Dirk's chest.

Dirk's words only add to the silk all around him, and he finds himself grinning like a child at just the tone of it. "It's perfect. Thank you." He whispers, voice still raw.

  
  


Dirk smiles softly at Dave's whisper and gently cards his fingers through Dave's hair.

"You're welcome, Dave." Dirk says, and presses another kiss to the top of Dave's head. "Go ahead and relax. You were very very good for me."

Dirk settles in to gently cradle Dave in his arms, letting his brother relax for as long as he needs. Whatever he needs, Dirk will give it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Dirk is played by [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
